


Meet the In-Laws

by StarrySummers04



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Asmodeus is summoned to the mortal realm. Imagine his surprise when it turns out to be his brother, wanting to gossip about his son.





	Meet the In-Laws

Asmodeus was having a bad day. He despised having to share a realm with Lilith, but since Lucifer was taking an extended holiday, no one was left to run Edom, meaning that responsibility fell to Asmodeus - not that Lilith could accept that. So, imagine his surprise when everything around him began to turn into flames, looks like someone was summoning him to the mortal realm. “Who dares disturb Asmodeus?” He boomed as the room began to clear.

“So authoritative, Mo. It’s only me.” Came the reply. Asmodeus didn’t know if he was relieved to see Lucifer or not.

“Luci, what can I do for you?” Asmodeus asked. Lucifer lowered the wards on the pentagram, allowing his brother to roam freely.

“Maybe I just wanted to see my brother.”

“You never ‘just’ want anything. So, what is this really about?” Asmodeus stated, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay.” Lucifer sighed. “I’ve been trying to keep tabs on your son. It’s not easy though.”

“Is something wrong with Magnus? Is my beautiful boy okay?” Asmodeus questioned. Even though they didn’t have the best relationship, Asmodeus really cared about his son. He wanted to rebuild their relationship, but didn’t want to force himself into his son’s life if Magnus didn’t want him there.

“Nothing’s wrong. He’s fine. In fact, I’d say better than fine. He’s in a new relationship.” Lucifer revealed, finally getting to the entire reason he’d summoned his brother.

“You brought me here to gossip?” Asmodeus asked, raising his eyebrow again.

“No, I brought you here so I could tell you about your future son-in-law.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Magnus never wanted to be in a relationship ever again. I doubt he’s getting married.” Asmodeus scoffed.

“Maybe not yet, but if things carry on the way they are, it will be happening sooner rather than later.” Lucifer stated.

“So, what’s different about Maggie’s new boyfriend?”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer questioned.

“My son has been in lots of relationships, so there must be something different about his new partner or you wouldn’t have summoned me here to talk about it.” Asmodeus said.

“You’re right. Magnus is in love with one of the Nephilim.”

“What?! He’s fallen for a mortal? That’s only going to end in tears.” Asmodeus exclaimed. He’d been in the mortal realm when Camille had broken Magnus’s heart and Asmodeus didn’t want his son to go through that pain again. Clearly, there was something very special about this Shadowhunter. Asmodeus was intrigued and couldn’t wait to meet this new person in his son’s life. And he wasn’t returning to Edom until he’d met this Shadowhunter.

* * *

Magnus’s last client of the day had just left and the High Warlock of Brooklyn was looking forwards to spending a quiet night in with his Alexander. Since his recent promotion to Head of the Institute, Alec had been very busy and it was rare for them both to have a night off. It had been three weeks since the last one, so Magnus had planned a special date night. Usually, he would Portal them somewhere for a lovely meal and a walk around that town but Alec had been so tired after all of his hard work. Instead, Alec would be returning to the loft to find a romantic dinner for two before they went through to the bathroom and had a relaxing bath. That had been Magnus’s plan. Sadly, that didn’t happen.

Whilst their dinner was in the oven, (Magnus could cook and he enjoyed doing it, but using his magic just made things so much easier), there was a knock on the door. Magnus went and opened it, expecting to see his Alexander on the other side. Instead, he found his father. “Maggie!” Asmodeus exclaimed. “Look at you, my beautiful boy!” He then pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus tensed up, he didn’t want a hug from his father. He wanted the man to leave before Alec got home. “Aren’t you going to invite me in? Where are your manners, Maggie?”

“Come in, father.” Magnus said through gritted teeth.

“Lovely place you’ve got here. It’s much nicer than my place in Edom. Although, I do prefer your Uncle Luci’s place.” Asmodeus claimed as he walked into the main room and sat himself down in one of the armchairs.

“So, you came to see Uncle Luci and decided to check on me whilst you’re here?” Magnus guessed.

“No, your Uncle Luci summoned me to talk about you. He told me about your Shadowhunter boy toy.” Asmodeus corrected.

“How does he know about Alexander?” Magnus mused.

“He’s been keeping tabs on you. He owns a club in LA and is a civilian consultant for the police.” Asmodeus answered.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened and Alec walked in as he tucked his key back into his pocket. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you were with a client.” Alec apologised, feeling bad for intruding.

“This isn’t a client. Alexander, meet my father.” Magnus introduced. Alec smiled as he approached Asmodeus.

“It’s lovely to meet you, sir.” Alec held out his hand to greet the Greater Demon with a handshake. Asmodeus was in shock. A polite Nephilim!

“And it’s wonderful to meet you, too. It’s rare for Maggie to give his heart away so I knew I had to meet the man who managed to do just that.”

“Maggie?” Alec asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Don’t.” Magnus stated. “Besides, he was just leaving.”

“I wasn’t.” Asmodeus corrected.

“If you need some time with your father, I could always head back to the Institute?” Alec suggested. He didn’t know why the greater demon was here, but Alec was sure Magnus would officially introduce him to his father if and when he was ready. This had clearly caught the warlock by surprise.

“No, it’s fine. You’re both here now so I guess you should meet properly.” Magnus sighed, defeated.

“Great.” Asmodeus smirked, knowing that he’d won. Magnus used his magic to complete the meal he’d been cooking for Alec, and to make sure there was enough for his father, too.


End file.
